A parting gift
by BAUMember
Summary: At Stella's leaving party, she gets a smexy leaving present...smacked smutt


**A/N Ok so now we all know that Stella won't be killed off she is just moving away, so I'm still keeping my hopes up for some sort of smacked reunion in later seasons that's hoping Melina will come back for a guest appearance I hope she does, this is my latest smacked smexy story, Stella works her last shift, the lab organise a farewell party and she ends up having the best night of her life, M rated smut so be warned...thanks xxxxx dedicated to all the smacked fans espes PR STELLA, this is for you xx**

"I can't believe that this is my last shift in the lab" Stella sighed as she entered the lab that morning, with two coffee's in hand she made her way towards Mac's office, giving the door a quiet knock as she entered. "Morning Mac" she smiled walking towards his desk and handing him the plastic cup that held the warm brown liquid, "Last shift huh" Mac replied as he took a sip of coffee, "Yes I know it feels kind of surreal, I'm excited about leaving but I'm also scared as this my family and my home and I will miss you guys lots" came the sad reply as Stella sat in the seat in front of Mac's desk.

"You not having second thoughts are you" Mac asked trying not to sound hopeful, in truth he didn't want Stella to leave he loved her but was too afraid to say anything, keeping his feelings at bay Mac smiled warmly to his partner and listened as she chatted about the new job.

Sitting in the office Mac and Stella sat and chatted about work the new job and the team, soon the others had arrived and everyone got on with their jobs, as the day went on Mac and Stella hardly saw each other as their two cases kept them apart. Soon it was the afternoon, glancing up at his clock in the office Mac saw it was almost 3pm, casting his eyes over his lab he watched as Stella and Lindsay chatted in her office, they seemed to be laughing, Mac loved the way Stella laughed,

"No doubt discussing what they will be wearing to the party later" Mac thought as he watched the two female lab workers, standing up he left his office and headed towards Stella's.

"Hey Mac" Stella smiled when she saw Mac enter the office, "Hi what are you two up to" he asked smiling at both Stella and Lindsay, "Oh just discussing what we are wearing tonight" Stella replied as she leaned back in her chair.

"Well about that I have some good news, I'm letting you two have the rest of the day off so that you can go do whatever it is that you woman do to get ready" Mac smiled as he leaned against the door.

As Stella and Lindsay both looked at each other they both smiled, "Thanks Mac that's great" Lindsay replied as she patted his arm on leaving the room, "Yes Mac thanks, I owe you" Stella smiled as she stood up, taking a step closer to Mac she placed a warm hand on his cheek, "See you tonight" she smiled as she leaned in to kiss his other cheek.

Watching Stella leave Mac couldn't believe that this would be the last day that they would work together, heading back threw the lab he decided to let the rest of the team have a early finish, "Great Boss see you tonight at 8 at Sullivan's " Danny smiled as he grabbed his jacket and keys before leaving the lab.

(8pm Sullivan's bar)

"So how does it feel to have worked your last shift with us then Stella" Danny asked as he wrapped arm around Stella's shoulder, "You know it feels sad but also exciting, I know that I will always have you lot in my life so I know it's not a final good bye" Stella replied as she looked at Danny then to the rest of the team.

"I wonder where Mac is" Don asked as he glanced at his watch.

"Ah speak of the devil" Sheldon smiled as Mac walked through the doors.

"What did I do now" Mac asked with a hint of confusion on his face.

"Nothing Mac there just winding you up" Stella smiled as she pulled Mac in to a hug, "I'm glad you made it" she whispered in his ear.

"I wouldn't have missed it" Mac replied as he kissed Stella's cheek.

"Mac what can I get you to drink" asked Danny, as Stella and Mac pulled away from each other, "Beer please Danny" Mac replied with a smile as he went to mingle with the rest of the team.

Half way through the evening Don grabbed a seat and stood upon it, "Coughs for attention, can I have your attention" he half shouted to the crowded bar, watching everyone turn to face him Don cleared his throat before he began to speak.

"Well as you all know we are gathered here tonight to say good bye to Stella, who is heading off to New Orleans, Stella has worked at the crime lab for over a decade now and has became a very good friend to all of us who have had the pleasure of working with her, she keeps us all in line, and you could say she is like the big sister some of us never had"

Don smiled over to Stella who had tears in her eyes, "I know that I can speak on behalf of the team to say that the lab won't be the same without you and that we will all miss you lots, but we want to wish you all the very best in your new job, and we hope that you come back and see us soon, three cheers for Stella"

As the group raised their glasses they all toasted Stella, "Thanks so much for that lovely speech" Stella smiled as she pulled Don into a hug, "Your welcome" Don replied as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Speech Stella" Danny yelled with a slight slur, which earned him a hit on the arm from Lindsay, "Ouch what was that for" he asked as he rubbed his injury, "You shouting" Lindsay scolded, which caused Sheldon and Adam to laugh.

Stella turned around to face her friends and gave a weak smile; she wiped away a few tears before she started to speak.

"Well what can I say, these past ten years have been the best of my life, I have made some incredible friends and got to work in one of the best labs in the country, I will be so sad to leave you all, but I'm only a phone call and email away, and I will be back to see you in the holidays, you guys are the best family I have ever had and I love you all so much" Stella cried as her tears fell.

Handing her drink to Danny, Lindsay walked up to Stella and gave her a hug, "Hey you can't cry you will ruin your makeup" Lindsay laughed as she wiped a few tears from Stella's cheek, "Thanks Kiddo you are the best" smiled Stella as she looked at the younger detective.

The party went on till the early hours, until it was time for the team to part ways and head home, after long good byes and some tears Mac and Stella left together, "You want to share a cab" Mac asked as he helped Stella into her jacket, "Sure why not" Stella replied, turning to face Mac she kissed his cheek before pulling back a little, looking into his eyes, they both smiled at each other.

"What are you thinking Mac" Stella asked as she shivered a little in the cool night air, "I'm thinking that you are truly stunning and that I will miss you" Mac replied as he tucked a stray hair behind Stella's ear.

Just then the unthinkable happened Mac leaned forward to place a soft kiss on Stella's lips, pulling back a little he saw that her eyes were closed and that she was smiling, tenderly placing his hands on her hips, Mac pulled Stella close before kissing her again, this time it was more passionate.

"Mac" Stella moaned as the kiss deepened, soon their tongues where dwelling as one, "You want to go to my place its closer" Mac asked as they parted for air, with a slight nod Stella replied before pulling Mac in for another kiss.

Hailing a cab they both climbed in and started kissing again, neither of them caring that the driver had a front row seat.

Mac fumbled with the keys a few times before successfully opening the front door to his apartemnt, pushing it open he pulled Stella inside before closing the door.

"Bedroom now" Stella moaned as Mac had her against the door, "No time need you" Mac replied as he pulled Stella's jacket off, underneath she was wearing a red dress that had no sleeves and hung just above the knee, "That colour suits you" Mac complimented as he trailed kissed down her collar bone, he unzipped the side of the dress as Stella pulled his jacket and shirt off, soon she was standing in her red lace underwear and Mac was just in his jeans.

Placing his hands under Stella's butt Mac lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist, they kissed until Mac felt the couch and fell on to it, having Stella straddling his waist Mac had better access to un do her bra, tossing the lace to the ground he took a nipple in his mouth and sucked as Stella moaned and sighed, moving to the other he paid that one the same attention before letting his tongue travel south.

"Oh Mac please" Stella sighed as he twisted them round so she was lying on the soft coushins, slipping off her under wear Mac rubbed his hand across her wetness, feeling Stella shiver made Mac smile.

As he entered a finger in side her he felt Stella buck and moan to his touch, "Oh So good Mac please" Stella panted, taking his fingers out Mac quickly unzipped his trousers and pulled them down along with his boxers.

"So big" Stella smiled as she grabbed his manhood and gave it a stroke, Mac twitched under her touch, moving slightly Stella guided Mac into her wet core and sighed as she felt how he filled her.

"Go as fast as you can" Stella spoke as she kissed Mac's shoulder, "I will" Mac replied.

Placing one hand on her waist and the other in her hair, Mac started to thrust deep into Stella, "Oh gawd Mac so good" Stella moaned as she felt the new sensations he was giving her, "Lift your legs higher" Mac said breathlessly to Stella.

As Stella lifted her legs Mac went deeper causing them both to moan, "Stella so close" Mac mumbled as he went faster, "Me to, come with me Mac" Stella replied as her orgasm took over, just then Stella felt fireworks go off, her juices cascaded down Mac's cock as she clenched her muscles around him, "Mac" she screamed not caring if the neighbours heard them, "Oh Stella" Mac moaned aloud as he felt his cock exploded inside her.

Mac felt his legs go weak as he collapsed on top of Stella, laying his head in the crook of her neck he kissed her chest and listened to her heart beat, wrapping her legs around Mac Stella rubbed his back while placing soft kissed on his hair.

"Why has it taken us so long for that to happen" Mac asked glancing up at Stella, "I don't know but if I had known how amazing it would have been I would have done it sooner" Stella smiled as she leaned down to kiss his lips.

"Let's move to the bedroom" Mac smiled as he stood up, forgetting that his trousers where still around his ankles he almost stumbled before Stella caught him, "Here let me help" Stella smiled as she stood in front of Mac, crouching down to her knees, she came face to face with his cock that was semi hard.

Placing a small kiss on the tip she watched and smiled as it became harder, "Stella" Mac grunted as he felt her warm mouth take him deep, placing a hand in her hair Mac gently thrust in to her mouth and watched as she took him deep, "Ugh Stella am going to cum" Mac moaned, quickly pulling her up, Mac grabbed Stella and entered her quickly, thrusting a few times until he came. Stella let out another moan as she had another orgasm.

"Now it's bedroom time" Mac smiled as he pulled Stella a long with him, reaching the room Mac placed Stella on the bed before spreading her legs, kissing along her inner thigh he let his tongue explore her core, "Mac" Stella panted as he sucked and licked faster and harder causing her hips to buck towards his face, grabbing his hair Stella held Mac's face as she felt her body tremble, "Oh oh ugh" came the raspy moans.

Becoming tiered from the sexual union Mac held Stella close as they fell asleep In each other's arms, Stella was due to leave for her new job tomorrow so would she have a change of heart after having sex with Mac, or was it a parting gift before they became separated...

**So what did you think, please let me know, should I continue and have Stella and Mac as a couple or leave it as a one shot?**


End file.
